sonic_fc_southern_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
The Devil Council
The Devil Council is set up to make sure the current Satan makes the correct decisions and to preform other tasks so that the current Satan does not have to do so. The Council Priest Ketan Kaar Ketan is the oldest member of the council, a very old looking male devil who orginally was Lucifer's advisor himself and remained in his possition till present date. He is as old as Azuzel and a very loyal servant. He is very slow because of his age, he often requires the use of a cane to support himself and the use of teleportation to go far distances also anouther disadvantage is he has no natural powers and relies on his pistol that he carrys with him to defend himself. He is the lead Priest of the devils and held every funeral for higher devils in the devil history including his most recent, Sirzechs Gremory. Aanah Arkon Aanah Arkon is Teron's younger sister, she is a skilled sorceress learning from her older brother and is also Teon's apprentience, at one point she was banished from the devil home planet for being accused of stealing sacred gears but this turned out to be someone using a mask of her face revealing her to be innocent, in return Lucifer gave her a possition on the council. Yelliah Monon Yalliah is a young male devil, he was a strong warrior, once one of Sirzechs's personal bodyguards until he was fired for slacking on the job, later promoted to the council for killing a whole group of spys hidden in the underworld's palace. Xayzur Kiton Xayzur is the most recent member of the council he took Valion's place after Valion was killed and became the head of the Sacred Gears. Terror Gremory Born to Jackie and Necro Gremory, Terror was destinied for great future, being taught by spirits of strongest magicians and his father, the first necromancer, he gained great arcane knowledge. From the day Terror could speak his first words, Necro taught him of their race and of his chances for greatness. Terror quickly set his life goal to be the first non-fullblood Satan and revolutionize the kingdom's military and dignity in the eyes of the galaxies far and wide. As he reached the age of 16, he and Lucifer II, his cousin, fought for the throne of the Underworld. As Terror was defeated, left with his dreams crushed, he promised that one day, somehow, he will get better of Lucifer II, no matter what. After Lucifer's coronation, he was given place at the Devil Council. He was given the title of head of experimental warfare. Lucifer II Lucifer II is the son of Smash Justic and Rias Gremory, the previous Satan of Flaming Thunder and now a member of the council. He has a continued rivalry with his cousin Terror which has lasted before they were even born. Bash Justic Bash was put on the council as the representitive of Rias Gremory, being the first non-devil on the council gave him a very odd possition in the eyes of the other devils however none objected to this since tradition was changing rapidly after the first non-gremory satan, Epsilon was given the title Satan of Galacta. Category:Council Category:Devil